


门德尔松的夏天

by Dontnts



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontnts/pseuds/Dontnts
Summary: 1838年，孟德爾頌寫信給大衛說道：「我希望在明年的冬天時，寫作好一首小提琴協奏曲並提獻給你。在我的腦海中有一段E小調的弦律不斷出現，這讓我無法安心。」
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 11





	门德尔松的夏天

零五年的夏天，Eddy在狭小拥挤的补习班第一次见到了Brett。Eddy的记忆力很差，跟别人讲起自己时也经常磕磕绊绊，不断修改记忆中的细节，但不管什么时候，聊起他们的相遇，Eddy总能迅速又自信地报出：“那年我十三岁，Brett十四岁，他和我说I hate my life but I’ll see you next week。”好像一切都顺理成章，和他毫不犹豫的话语一样流畅。

零五年的夏天，Brett还不知party为何物，他的生活完完全全被练琴占据，一个又一个恢弘沉重的和弦爬满他的四肢，他看着街景行走，在学校到琴房到家三点一线的生活里，每一处街景被赋予一段旋律，直到脑海里的音乐停不下来，从伊萨伊到德彪西完美衔接。Brett无暇关注别的事情，在年度优秀学生拍照时也只是扯扯嘴角，露出漫不经心的一个微笑。

他记得和Eddy的友谊突然升温的那一刻，那是一个很热，很潮湿的夏天。杨博尧记得那个夏天，门德尔松的主题第一次在他的生活中出现，从此便远远近近地萦绕着他，让他无法安心。

陈韦丞好不容易死皮赖脸地和他妈妈讨到一次去杨博尧家过夜的机会。他们只是每周两次在数学课和乐团里见面，每次都有烦人的数学老师和指挥打断他们热切的谈话。但是终于他们可以享受不被打扰的快乐了，而且，去过夜——一个晚上，那是很长的一段时间！他们俩的小提琴课都在周六下午，陈韦丞比杨博尧早四十分钟下课，于是他们商量好，陈韦丞下课就坐公车去找杨博尧，然后他们一起走路回家。

陈韦丞背着有他大半个人高的小提琴盒去坐车。踏上一班陌生的巴士，他紧盯着窗外陌生的树，人，店铺，感到幸福在他的整个身体里流淌。陈韦丞到了杨博尧小提琴老师家楼下了，还没到杨博尧下课的时间，于是陈韦丞绕着那栋建筑转了两圈，心想这就是杨博尧每周要呆上两个小时的地方。当他看厌了没有故事发生的街坊时，就把小提琴抱在胸前，背靠着贴满告示的墙壁慢慢滑下去蹲着了。陈韦丞这时候蹲在铁门旁，看到无数双腿前前后后地移动，穿着高跟鞋和浅灰色薄薄丝袜的腿，穿着人字拖的苍白但长满汗毛的腿，哒哒哒地踩在凹凸不平的石砖上。陈韦丞呆呆地看了一会儿，脑中响起刚刚课上他怎么也拉不好的一串十六分音符，和耳边汽车驶过激起闷闷的灰尘声混杂在一起。

小提琴盒上太阳的反光突然被挡住，“陈韦丞！”。他一下子跳起来，根本没多看一眼就抱住了面前比他还矮半头的人。陈韦丞紧紧贴着杨博尧的面颊，闻到衣领上熟悉的洗衣粉味。

陈韦丞放开杨博尧，“刚刚上课怎么样？”“跟以前一样咯，老是跑调，烦死人。”陈韦丞整理好自己的包裹，跟着杨博尧往坡上走。“我也一样，我还有绝对音感欸！有什么用，还不是拉不准。”杨博尧每次上完课都很累，两只手在一个小时内要一直抬着，还要忍受老师的叹气，是很不容易的事情，所以这段回家的路，他总是走得很慢，好在路上慢慢收拾起挫败的心情。但是今天陈韦丞来了。他没有时间去管自己的心情，两人开始滔滔不绝地谈论起宝可梦，谈论起上周乐团排练时吵得要死的小号和管不住人的指挥，讨论起学校的作业有那么多，搞得他们没法在下次课前练好快得要死的琶音或飞到天边去的音准。

陈韦丞对他从没来过的城市的这一边感到很新奇。杨博尧带他七转八弯地走，经过卖牛肉面的小店，讲这里总是有条大黄狗一直站在门口狺狺地吠叫，每次看到脑子里都会想起土耳其进行曲。陈韦丞跟着看，对杨博尧日常生活的一切照单全收，于是他知道了这条挤满小吃店的街道路面上永远都是湿的，两家便利店的阿婆永远都在你一句我一句地对骂，一年里有二百多天路上都铺满了行道树上掉下来的一串串紫褐色的小果子，一踩就被磨成黏糊糊的黄泥。空气太热，要贴着粗糙到一蹭就会破皮的石墙走，才能感到一丝阴凉。陈韦丞常常在未来的人生里回想起这一幕，好像还能看到前面一晃一晃反射出流畅的阳光的黑色琴盒，还能感受到头顶墙头上疯长的蕨类植物投下的荫蔽。

陈韦丞就这样跟着面前那个蓬乱的脑袋走进吱呀作响的小区铁门，再走进他瘦瘦的手臂几乎拉不动的单元楼门，最后穿过两扇刻着诡异花纹的深红色木门，终于站在了杨博尧的房间里。他环顾着，看到床头就在铁围栏包裹的窗台正下方，天蓝色的窗帘半掩着，正被热风吹得鼓胀起来。他看到深红色的书桌上散着一堆交错重叠的本子，歪歪扭扭的简易谱架上书页耷拉下来。好奇怪，陈韦丞想，这个场景奇怪的熟悉，和他三十分钟车程外的家莫名其妙的相似，包括门框上十多条铅笔刻着的身高线，包括远处断断续续的电钻声，包括藏在书堆后面的NDS，透明的保护套都破了洞。陈韦丞站在这个属于杨博尧的空间里，感到自己也成了其中的一员。

“嘀——嘀嘀，嘀”  
“你要不要先去洗澡？”陈韦丞这才发现杨博尧已经从外面拿了个空调遥控器回来了，“已经快六点了，等下我妈回来就差不多该吃饭了。”  
“呃…要不你先吧，我先把东西捡捡。”  
“喔，也行，那我先去了。”  
陈韦丞坐在转椅上看杨博尧从衣柜里抓了两件出去了。“正好，反正我们家热水器有点难搞。”

但是陈韦丞并没有什么东西要拣。就呆一个晚上，他就只带了换洗衣物和牙刷毛巾，装模作样的几本练习册，当然还有NDS，连书包都没装满。他把睡衣拿出来放在平平整整的床上，想到处看看，却又担心看到什么不该看的东西——哪个女孩的情书之类的，让人没法心情平静的东西。于是他站起来又坐下，最后还是抓起NDS跳到玛利欧赛车开始狂飙。

当杨博尧冒着水汽走进房间时，陈韦丞正在蘑菇杯的第三个赛道上冲锋。“快趁还有热水去…”杨博尧看到那个狰狞扭曲的表情就知道陈韦丞在干什么，他快步走到陈韦丞身边“快扔龟壳！ “但是太迟了，好不容易保持的第一位被红龟壳砸了一下，而旁边的桃花公主已经冲过了终点线。“啊啊啊啊！！！”陈韦丞懊悔地大叫，手在 裤子上抹了两把“还有一局，不急，不急…”排名显示他现在的总分在第二。他不想在杨博尧面前拿第二，给他留下笑柄，尤其当自己用的还是最顺手的配置的时候。但是现在杨博尧在他身边散发着热气，新鲜的水汽从他身上源源不断地冒出来，温柔地扑在陈韦丞身上，还有头发上的水滴，降落在出了汗的手上，让陈韦丞的脸烧得发烫——他这才发现房间的空调已经那么凉了。3，2——开始加速，1，冲出去，很好，陈韦丞很熟悉这条路易吉洋馆，有两个连续的90度拐弯可以漂移加速，还有个弯道旁有个加速跳板可以直接飞过那个S型赛道，不过紧接下来的那块泥地才是最麻烦的地方……所以他完全不需要杨博尧在他身边鬼喊鬼叫！一会儿“快漂移快漂移！”，一会儿“你等等，捡道具！”，一会儿对他的配置评头论足“这种赛道你还用四轮车？” 一会儿又看着他在泥地上挣扎发出“啧啧”的声音。但最恼人的是杨博尧离他那么近，每一次喊出些什么就有湿热的气息喷在他的面颊上，飘飘忽忽地绕着他不散，搞得他的手又无缘无故地开始颤抖，抖得像他五年前第一次上台演出。陈韦丞闭了嘴，不再大喊大叫一些毫无意义的拟声词，他专注地，颤抖着，操纵着玛利欧第一个冲向终点。

“呼……”陈韦丞一下子瘫软下来，NDS随着手摔在旁边的床上。这是他150cc赛差的最后一个金奖杯。”恭喜恭喜，快去洗澡，现在水应该还是热的。”陈韦丞看向杨博尧故作严肃的脸，嘿嘿傻笑起来，他知道杨博尧还差两个奖杯。“要不要我帮你玩啊？不然得等到什么时候去……”“滚！快去快去快去！”杨博尧坐在床上用脚踹他，在裤子上印上一块深色的水痕。陈韦丞晃了一下，捞起睡衣右转到浴室，里面还是热气腾腾地氤氲着浓郁的牛奶沐浴露的味道，浓到他使劲抽了抽鼻子。他光着脚踩过杨博尧留下的脚印，湿湿的，凉凉的。

陈韦丞擦着头发出来的时候，饭菜已经摆在桌上了。杨妈妈做饭很好吃，而且出奇地符合陈韦丞的口味，但是他顾不上细嚼慢咽了。两人迅速扒完饭，就缩回那个小房间去了，留杨妈妈在客厅大喊：“要写一会儿作业哦！”

于是他们在那张小小的书桌上写作业。杨博尧搬来把椅子放在侧面，把原来堆在上面的杂物一股脑堆到书架上去了。但是怎么安心写作业呢？好不容易得来的一个晚上，陈韦丞动不动就抬起头瞅瞅杨博尧在写什么，热心地挑出每一个毛病并指点江山，什么没写“解”啦，明明上一小题就有线索却不会用啦，话多到半个小时只写了三道题。在陈韦丞讲这些的时候，瘦瘦的腿在桌子下兴奋地乱动，时不时就撞上杨博尧的膝盖，或者蹭上他的小腿。杨博尧的腿僵在那里，感受到陈韦丞比常人稍高一点的体温。不过很快，他们的兴趣就从杨博尧错漏百出的数学作业转移到了小提琴老师留的变态五度练习，继而又转到了玛利欧赛车。在陈韦丞不小心泄出一声尖叫却没被杨妈妈批评后，他们就倒到床上，放心大胆地忘记了作业和时间。

时间在这个小房间里流逝得飞快。杨博尧的近视眼还没有对电子屏幕感到疲惫，杨妈妈就冲进来大喊一声说已经到了睡觉的时间，然后把他们赶去刷牙喝水，再掖好被子。“开一点门”杨妈妈看到被子里两人缩成两团，关上灯，“早点睡喔，不要闹 。”听到隔壁房门关上的声音后，两人才把头从被子里探出来。怎么可能那么早睡呢？他们刻意压低了声音讲话，用气音急促地交流，直到那些兴奋的话语越变越慢，到最后变成喃喃的呓语。当被子里溢满了双人份的牛奶沐浴露的味道时，他们终于被困意击垮。陈韦丞翻个身背对着杨博尧，说了声晚安。

杨博尧说晚安，但清楚这样的环境下他绝对睡不着。杨博尧本来就是不容易入睡的人。每一次夏令营，外出旅行，都是他黑眼圈和眼袋的疯狂生长期，他听不了太没规律又难听的呼噜声，无法忍受弹簧突出的薄床垫，粗糙床单蹭得皮肤痒痒的，更讨厌遮不住光的单层窗帘，讨厌微弱的光线在眼帘外躲躲闪闪——但是陈韦丞不喜欢全黑的环境。他说有一点点光不是很好吗，早上起床也要容易些。于是他们达成协议，只拉一半的窗帘，而且要陈韦丞睡在没拉的那边。杨博尧还讨厌冷热不均的感觉，讨厌太高的温度，讨厌浑身上下被黏黏的汗液包裹，但是现在陈韦丞躺在他旁边，像一个人形暖宝宝一样不断加热着他的被褥。

陈韦丞入睡得出乎意料地快，杨博尧想，这和他印象里摇摇欲坠的形象不太相符。杨博尧看向陈韦丞的后脑勺，翘起的发丝在窗外透进来的灯光下泛着蓝光。他看到清凉的光打在陈韦丞的脸颊上，下颌骨下凹进一块突然变深的皮肤。三年前的一个明媚的下午，杨博尧摸着同一块泛紫的皮肤站在狭小的琴房里，老师说这是琴吻。小提琴的吻，为什么会是伤痕呢？杨博尧摸向自己的脖子，按下那块瘀伤的肌肤。不疼，是已经习惯了的酸酸软软的感觉，但他想知道陈韦丞按下那块伤痕时，也是这种感觉吗？杨博尧没法控制自己在这个不寻常的晚上胡思乱想，他想到陈韦丞跟他讲过那么多的秘密，每次都以“我从来没跟别人讲完哦”开头，想到自己每次也想讲些什么却还是清清嗓子然后默不作声，想到他们在游戏上演奏上，一切需要合作的事情上那么默契，仿佛共享一套呼吸，而现在，杨博尧想到他们脖子上相同的伤疤，按照老师的说法，就是共享同一个吻，想到这里，杨博尧感到胸腔里像爬出了千万只蚂蚁，细细麻麻地布满又痛又痒的滋味。

杨博尧抬头看向窗外。他从来不知道窗外的夜光是这种颜色，天空不是黑的而是紫的，泛着惨淡的白色光晕。近视让他看不真切，但他突然发现窗台的簕杜鹃已经长得快有整个窗户那么高。他记得妈妈第一次把那个米白色的花盆搬到窗台向外延申的铁板上，记得每隔几天就有一声“啊呀，昨天忘记给花浇水了”，记得第一次开花的时候妈妈兴奋地叫他来看，而他并不喜欢紫红色的花叶，不喜欢薄如蝉翼的花苞，那么俗艳，那么脆弱，让他想到卑躬屈膝的恶心模样。但这盆花在窗台上呆了这么久，那些枝杈在杨博尧的无视中一天天长成了嶙峋怪异的模样，细瘦的顶端捧起一群繁茂的花叶，此时颤颤巍巍地在陈韦丞脸上投下阴影。

陈韦丞在睡梦中含糊的哼了一声，翻过身来，簕杜鹃的阴影消失了。他们的身体本来保持着完美的二十厘米距离，但现在陈韦丞的呼吸近在咫尺，杨博尧感到微弱的气流从他鼻子上划过，一只手几乎触到他的腹部。杨博尧被吓得立即闭上了眼睛，听到陈韦丞的呼吸再次平稳下来才敢悄悄睁开。好在光线昏暗，杨博尧看不清近得吓人的陈韦丞的脸，而且陈韦丞熟睡着，这个画面才没有想象中那么让人紧张。眼前只有深深浅浅的色块示意着脸上的凸起或凹陷，杨博尧突然发现自己没法准确描绘出陈韦丞的脸。然后，像是一个线索开启，杨博尧意识到那些他没注意过的事情，那么多欢快地在他眼前绽放的事情，比如阳台上的簕杜鹃，比如陈韦丞的脸和他的琴吻，比如他的生活轨迹里每一处都有自己的旋律，偏偏这个屋子没有。要说有，也是像《4’33”》，在沉默中奏着渐强。

于是杨博尧开始思考这个屋子该有什么样的旋律。他一开始想到Clair de Lune，但是这间屋子一般没有月光，而且自己也不是弹钢琴的；然后他想到巴赫第二小提琴奏鸣曲的行板，柔和又庄严，但是太慢，太安静，像时间停滞在晦暗的静水，随时准备将人吞没；行板，小调，杨博尧想到这里，门德尔松就从脑海深处跳出来，自顾自地在小小的空间演奏起来。

杨博尧躺在那里，好像看到那些细小的音符在天花板上蓝色的光斑里游走，感到蜂蜜一样黏腻的双音在身上缓慢淌过，不安的颤音酝酿着暗涌把每一寸裸露的肌肤都淹没。第二乐章里悄悄出现g小调，他想，老师说过小调通常表达忧伤的情绪。现在，这种忧伤在熟悉的房间里弥散开来。 杨博尧任由门德尔松播放，等待着主题的再次出现，让他的思绪平静下来。但是没有，行板重复着，重复着，无法进入非常欢快的快板。

旋律在房间里持续催眠。杨博尧悄悄向后退了一点，手犹犹豫豫地向前探去，轻轻触上陈韦丞的指节，皮下的骨头有稍高的温度。杨博尧等待着，等待着行板的结束，但他在逐渐模糊的旋律中渐渐陷入昏沉。昏沉里，杨博尧迟缓地伸出手指摩挲那片小小的肌肤，在他快要失去意识沉入那片静水时，感到一根手指钩住了他的。


End file.
